


Barriers

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, English is not my natural language - Freeform, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Miss Sunshine Challenge 2010 / FF-Sol 100 Themes





	Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my natural language !!!!

**Bringing my old fics to the AO3 before I start working on the new ones.**

**Good reading and hope you like it !!!!**

**\----------**

**Miss Sunshine Challenge 2010 / FF-Sol 100 Themes**

**Theme 09 - Curtains**

**Fanfic = Barriers**

****

**\----------**

 

Why can not I get to you ?

It's such a fragile barrier.

Just a curtain.

A sheet hanging from an iron bar !

How I wish I were by your side...

Holding your hand...

Caressing your face

Protecting her !

Doing what I should have been doing a long time ago.

I feel angry at myself whenever I think of everything that my omission has caused.

Every tear that shed.

Every injury done to your body.

All because I was not able to act like a man.

All because I was not able to fight for the woman I love !

The wind is gentle and enters through the window swinging the curtains.

And between them I can see your face...

So pale...

An expression of pain on his face.

Why did not I realize that something was wrong ?

All the signs were there.

It was just paying attention.

Everything I did not...

His betrayal does not hurt me more than to think how far he has come to arrest her in this web of lies.

Just to imagine that he might have touched her...

I feel like giving up everything and going after him.

Hunt him like you hunt an animal !

And with great pleasure I would leave him alive just to see it turn into one of the experiments of the 12th Bantai.

But I can not !

I do not have enough power for this.

At the end of the day the young genius is but a boy.

An annoying child because someone stole his toy...

His voice reaches my ears.

So low.

An almost inaudible murmur...

Moment when you call for it.

How do you break it ?

This hypnosis ?

This spell ?

How do you repair a fragmented heart ?

How can a broken soul be repaired ?

How do you rescue the woman who loves herself from the darkness to which she has been thrown ?

So many doubts arise in my soul now, and I would love to have the answer to all of them.

Deep down I know where to find them...

For they are all kept in the beauty of your smile !

So fight it.

Against him.

Fight for us.

Fight for me...

For I need you just as I need air to live !

Again the curtains swing and I can see that this time you're not alone anymore.

Captain Unohara is there with you, medicating you.

 

** \- Why do not you talk to her ? **

** \- I have nothing to say now. **

** \- Now ? **

 

I simply leave the room ignoring your question.

Dipped in my own thoughts.

There will be a Hinamori day when fear will no longer be my company.

There will be a day when I will make it mine !

There will be a day when there were no more barriers...

And the only curtain in our history will be the one hanging from the window of our room, hiding us with curious glances.

And that the only sheet in our history will be the one that covered our bodies at night.

One day I will stop being a child and become a man !

And on that day you will be protected, spoiled and loved as you have never been in your life.

I swear Hinamori !

I swear, my friend...

 

**\----------**

**END**

**\----------**

**Do not ask me to tell you in what episode happened the dialogue between Hitsugaya and Captain Unohara, because I do not remember, but it happened, and it was after the whole fight with Aizen.**

 


End file.
